Moon and Sun
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her! When she goes to get revenge she finds something even better!


Kaien: Hello, folks of Mars

**Kaien: Hello, folks of Mars! I have returned from a summer full of hospital visits and lots of work! But I met an old friend at the pub and he helped inspire this idea! Please enjoy! Oh, and I expect lots of reviews, welcoming me and my cohosts back! **

**Naruto: That means me!!**

**Nuriko: And me.**

**Chibis: Don't forget us! Read on!**

"That lying, two-faced, piece of snot, rag boy! I should wring his neck! Or cut off his-"

"Asuna!" The healer yelled, trying to calm her friend. "It's over. I'm going to break up with him." Konoka sniffled a bit, betraying her pain.

Asuna settled onto the couch beside Konoka. "I'm sorry. I just think that…you spent two years, completely loyal to that prick, and now you catch him getting sudsy in the tub with some slut? That's just wrong."

Konoka sighed. Peering at her watch, she stood. "I think I'll head to the karaoke club. Forget this happened for awhile, then confront him tomorrow."

Asuna grabbed her wrist. "Or you could get him back." She grinned at the shocked look on the young healer's face. "Cheat on him."

Konoka shook her head. "I don't know if I could do that."

"But you can! It's only fair, right?"

"I guess."

"Well, then get out there and get you some!"

Konoka slid into the club quietly, signaling a waitress as she sat. "I need a beer."

"She'll take a water." Konoka turned to peer up at the girl behind her. She half recognized her from school. The raven-haired girl that sat in front of her in class.

"Setsuna-san?"

The half-demon laughed. "What happened to Secchan?"

Suddenly, Konoka remembered the girl had grown up with her. Her distress was causing memory lapses now.

The waitress scurried away and Setsuna sat next to Konoka. "So what's the headmaster's daughter doing out here at this time of night?"

"Drinking water, apparently."

Setsuna laughed again. "Apparently. Water's better for you anyways."

"But it won't help me forget."

"You seem forgetful enough normally. Why make it worse?"

The healer sighed into the glass of water the waitress sat before her. "I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." She barely registered Setsuna's fist clenching. "I'm leaving him tomorrow but…"

"Go on." Something about the way the swordsman said that made Konoka relax a bit.

"Asuna suggested I get him back. Cheat on him in return."

"Eye for an eye, and the world goes blind." The healer smiled at her.

"That was really deep."

"Hell, I saw it on CSI." They both laughed.

Konoka took a closer look at the swordsman, noticing the bruise along her chin. "So what is a daughter of the Shinmei school doing out at this time of night."

Setsuna gave her a soft smile. "Keeping an eye out on someone special to me."

Konoka pretended to blush, adopting a southern accent. "Why, I do believe you're talking about little old me."

"Of course not. I was talking about my dog. He loves to go out and sing karaoke."

Konoka giggled. "So, why is this 'someone' so special to you?"

Setsuna swirled the glass of water Konoka hadn't yet touched. "I could show you."

Their eyes met and the healer rose, taking her old friend's hand. "Show me," she whispered.

Setsuna stopped walking and waited as Konoka caught up. "You should work out some more, Kono-chan."

"You should slow down a lot more Secchan." Konoka quipped, smiling.

"Why slow down when we're so close?" Setsuna pulled the panting healer over the crest of the hill and stopped. A large boulder stood in their paths. "Up there."

"Oh crap, more climbing." Konoka huffed and began to scramble up the boulder. Setsuna took one graceful leap and landed atop it, chuckling as the chocolate-haired girl puffed her way up. "So…what exactly…am I here to…see?" Konoka forced out.

"That." Setsuna pointed at the rock's smooth top. Carved deep was a small drawing of a moon and a sun. Beside it were the initials, MLFY. "I carved this many years ago. Right after your drowning incident. The one time I couldn't save you."

Konoka traced the scratches with gentle fingers. "What does it mean?"

"You are my sun." The swordsman sat beside her, eyes half closed. "Before I met you my life was dark indeed. But then I was brought to your home, and you showed me so much. You lit up my world, illuminated my soul. And I began to shine as you do."

She pointed up to the full moon hovering over them. "Like the moon can only shine with the sun's help, I could only live if you were there with me." She took the healer's hand. "MLFY means…My Life For Yours. As it will always be. If the sun were to die, the moon would go dark. Call me selfish but…"

She met Konoka's eyes steadily. "I don't want to live in the dark. I need you here. I need you to shine."

Konoka blinked and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, Secchan. I've been so stupid. I dated that boy for two years to keep my grandpa happy. All because he thought that boy made me happy. When that whole time…" She stroked the swordsman's cheek. "You were here. The sun needs the moon just as much as the moon needs it. It would be extremely lonely in the sky without it. Shine with me, Secchan."

"As you wish." Konoka's soft lips captured the raven-haired half-demon's. In that kiss was a promise. A promise of love and light. A promise to always shine…together.

**Kaien: Did that one suck? I was kind of…making it up as I went.**

**Naruto and Nuriko: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINIONS!**

**Chibis: YAY!**


End file.
